So Far, So Good So What!
by Val Hazzard
Summary: Lincoln Loud, el Loud mas amable, bondadoso y gentil siempre fue muy unido a su hermana mayor, la rockera, Luna Loud. Luego de una inocente salida de hermanos, su relación cambió de manera drástica. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que todo empezó con una cerveza?


Hola a todos, aviso que esta va a ser una historia dirigida más al romance que otra cosa.

Las edades y características de los personajes son:

Lori: 23 años, en la universidad, con trabajo de medio tiempo y viviendo en un apartamento, su actual novio sigue siendo Bobby. Ni más ni menos

Leni: 22 años, trabaja en una tienda de ropa y vende sus propios modelos. Es más inteligente que antes y es muy aplicada en su trabajo. Sigue siendo muy buena persona y ayuda a todo el que pueda cuando lo necesite. Vive en un apartamento cercano al de Lori y de vez en cuando salen a comprar o a pasear.

Luna: 20 años, toca en una banda en un bar cerca del centro comercial; cada vez pasa más tiempo con su único hermano, el cual tiene sus mismos gustos musicales. sigue siendo una total amante del rock y es mucho más empática. Ya no toca música demasiado fuerte en su casa.

Luan: 19 años, ya con un trabajo, el cual es "Funny Business", sus juegos de palabras son mejores, pero no lo hace con tanta frecuencia y está cada vez más loca por las bromas hacia sus familiares.

Lynn: 18 años, tiene el cabello más largo que antes y le creció el busto, es muy celosa y siempre quiere competir con Lincoln.

Lincoln: 17 años, un adolescente carismático, alegre, humilde, bondadoso y caballeroso. Sus hermanas favoritas son Luna y Leni (más luna que Leni, ahora que la rubia no está en la casa). Es muy independiente de sus padres y estos últimos confían en él para estar a cargo cuando no están en la casa. Ha madurado mucho después de cierto incidente que lo marcó de por vida

Lucy: 14 años, conserva su clásica personalidad en el cuerpo de una adolescente, aunque ya no dice "suspiro" y es un poco más expresiva

Lana: 11 años, conserva su personalidad igual que en la serie original

Lola: 11 años, sigue siendo la misma princesa, pero es muy consentida por Lincoln

Lisa: 9 años, es independiente y solo está en la casa porque en el interior quiere seguir estando con sus hermanos

Lily: 6 años, una artista ya de pequeña, amante del dibujo y cuidar de sus mascotas. es muy cariñosa y dulce

Sin nada más que decir, pásenla bien y recuerden: las críticas y opiniones siempre son bienvenidas.

Era una bella tarde de otoño en el pueblo de royal Woods, y un adolescente estaba volviendo de su escuela a paso lento, disfrutando el aire un poco fresco y el suave calor del sol.

Este adolescente era el protagonista de nuestra historia, Lincoln Loud, un varón de una altura levemente fuera de lo normal. Actualmente media cerca de 1.87, con la voz más grave, unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas y con el pelo más largo, llegando a la altura del pómulo, y este tirado hacia el costado derecho.

Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca con un suéter naranja, pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, y unas zapatillas negras y blancas.

Disfrutando de su lento viaje camino a su casa, divagaba en sus pensamientos semi sonriente y olía el aroma otoñal de las hojas secas en el pavimento.

\- _Qué día tan hermoso_ \- Pensaba en ese momento el albino. - _El día escolar pudo ser bastante denso, con todos esos números y sumado el profesor tan pesado y estricto. Pero este momento en el cual vuelvo caminando a mi casa siempre es un buen ejercicio de relajación hasta para los días abrumadores_ -

_\- _Que poético sonó eso - Dijo casi en un susurro mientras soltaba una leve risilla

Relajándose mientras caminaba, nunca se dio cuenta de cuando llegó a su casa.

Saco de su bolsillo su llave y abrió la puerta de la casa. Al entrar vio un típico escenario de la familia; Lola estaba peleando con Lana por algún motivo desconocido, Lily estaba dibujando en su cuaderno sobre la mesa con Lucy a su lado escribiendo algún poema muy seguramente, y por último estaba Luna tomando una soda mientras caminaba de camino a su cuarto. Lisa probablemente estaría en su habitación y Lynn estaría entrenando o haciendo algún deporte.

Al ver esto y evaluar la situación, hizo lo que un buen hermano mayor haría: Saludar y ayudarlas, como ya le era costumbre.

\- ¡Hola chicas! - Dijo en alto para que lo escucharan

Lily paro de dibujar y fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano, Lola y Lana siguieron peleando, Lucy lo saludo por lo bajo y Luna lo fue a saludar.

\- ¡Hermano! - Gritó Lily para lanzarse a abrazarlo. Sin duda amaba a su hermano

\- Yo también te extrañe Lily - respondió correspondiendo su abrazo

\- Hoy mi maestra de arte me felicitó - Dijo efusivamente

\- Muy bien Lily, si quieres puedes seguir dibujando así después me lo muestras - La felicitó Lincoln dándole unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza

\- Bueno - Dijo Lily con las mejillas sonrosadas yendo a su asiento nuevamente

\- Hola bro - Saludo Luna con una sonrisa

\- Hola Luna, sigue en pie lo de hoy, ¿no? - Le pregunto devolviéndole la sonrisa

Si se lo preguntan era viernes, Luna y Lincoln habían acordado ir al bar a donde ella tocaba y después de que terminara, tomar algo y salir a divertirse. O por lo menos ese es el plan.

\- Obvio, hoy vamos a rockear como nunca - Dijo esta con mucho entusiasmo

\- Que bueno, si no te molesta voy a ver porque están peleando las gemelas - Dijo retirándose

\- Nos vemos - dijo Luna rumbo hacia su habitación

Lincoln, con el mayor optimismo posible fue a ver porque peleaban las gemelas.

\- ¡Yo llegue primero, por eso puedo ver la tele lo que quiero! - Dijo Lola

\- ¡Pero me empujaste!, ¡hiciste trampa! - Le protesto Lana

\- Chicas, cálmense - Dijo el albino muy calmado separando a las gemelas. - Miren, les propongo hacer esto: Vayan rotando un capítulo de cada programa entre ustedes. Para que no haya confusiones primero va a ir Lola, ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo un poco serio

\- Si - Dijeron al unísono

\- ¿Y dónde están sus modales? - Preguntó haciéndose el enojado

-Perdón- Dijeron de nuevo

-Hola Linky - Dijo Lola yendo a abrazarlo

-Hola hermano - Dijo Lana también yendo a abrazarlo

\- Mucho mejor - Dijo dándoles una sonrisa y correspondiendo su abrazo. - Ahora pueden ver tranquilas la televisión, yo me voy a mi habitación - Dijo separándose de ellas y yendo rumbo a su habitación

Lincoln ya en su habitación sacó su teléfono y vio la hora.

\- _Son las 6:15 pm, tengo tiempo para hacer la tarea, jugar algún videojuego y ducharme antes de la salida con Luna - _Pensó el albino. - _Mis padres regresaran a las 6:40 y ya les mandé un mensaje diciendo que estaría estudiando, los saludare cuando baje a esperar a Luna_ \- Repasó mentalmente el peliblanco

Se quedó con la misma ropa que tenía, con la excepción de su suéter, que se lo sacó y lo puso en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Y así empezó a hacer su tarea. No era mucha, solo un poco de geografía y estudiar historia. Pero le tomó bastante estudiar ya que el lunes tendrá una evaluación de historia, el profesor no era una mala persona, pero era bastante difícil hacer sus largas evaluaciones en el tiempo indicado.

Hasta las 7:30 pm estuvo haciendo todo lo correspondiente a su tarea y estudio.

Se levantó de la silla de escritorio y agarró su ropa para esa noche.

Recordó que Luna le había dicho que se vistiera como él quisiera, "no te fuerces a vestirte distinto", había dicho.

Él no se le hizo mucho caso, ya que al elegir qué llevar puesto eligió un jean negro un poco ajustado y rasgado en las rodillas con un llavero de 2 cadenas en este, unas zapatillas converse negras estilo "all star", una camiseta negra sin mangas y con el logo de Metallica en la parte trasera a la altura de los omoplatos con el cuello en "V", una campera (chamarra o como le digan en su país) holgada sin cerrar y por último unos anillos y collares de metal.

Con la ropa lista se fue rumbo al baño.

Antes de empezar puso una canción, una de sus favoritas, "Wicked Game" (la de la multimedia). Se ducho con agua a una temperatura cálida, agradable para él y que en conjunto de la canción que escuchaba era un relajante espiritual muy efectivo.

Su ducha le tomó menos de 10 minutos y vestirse 5 minutos más. Para darle más estilo rockero a su vestimenta se pintó las uñas de negro tomando prestado el esmalte de Lucy. Se las pintó muy bien y si se preguntan cómo sabía pintarse las uñas, eso es muy obvio teniendo en cuenta que tiene 10 hermanas.

Ya estando listo bajó a esperar a luna en el sillón de la sala, pero no sin antes saludar a sus padres.

Bajo a la sala y vio a sus hermanas sentadas en la mesa y sus padres en la cocina haciendo la cena.

Saludó a sus hermanas y estas al voltear a verlo quedaron impresionadas.

\- Lincoln, que bien que te ves - Dijo Luan

\- Ciertamente unidad fraternal conocida como Lincoln, te ves con una vestimenta inusual y con un estilo relacionado muy seguramente con la música llamada normalmente como "rock". Aunque por mi parte es de mi agrado su variación en su ropa y por lo visto también es del agrado de nuestras demás hermanas - Dijo la genio

\- Gracias Lisa, tus palabras de halago son bien recibidas hacia mi persona - Respondió Lincoln imitando a su hermana con una sonrisa

Esta acción hizo reír a Lisa, ya le era costumbre que Lincoln pudiera entenderla con la manera con la cual ella habla y responderle de la misma forma.

Las demás no entendieron mucho.

\- No es que me guste mucho el estilo, pero tu ropa hace juego y se te ve bien - Decía Lynn jr.

\- Si, no es muy difícil combinar negro con negro, pero yo digo te ves bien con ese con esa ropa. Aunque es un poco monótona va con el estilo que quieres dar a ver - Decía la princesa

\- Pues a mí me encanta cómo está vestido- Opinó Lucy con una leve sonrisa

\- Yo, opino lo mismo que todas, te ves muy bien - Dijo Lana

\- Estas muy lindo Linky - Decía Lily con mucha ternura

\- Gracias por los cumplidos chicas, pero ¿no me veo raro no?

\- Nop, solamente estás vestido fuera de lo que estamos acostumbradas a ver en ti, pero te ves bien. Seguramente todas opinen lo mismo - Dijo Lynn

Al responder la pregunta de Lincoln, todas afirmaron la respuesta de Lynn de manera variada para darle a entender a Lincoln que no se veía raro.

\- Bueno, mejor así - Dijo con una sonrisa

Luego de eso fue a ver a sus padres a la cocina que, por cierto, estaban cocinando espaguetis con salsa.

\- Hola papá, hola mamá - Saludó Lincoln

\- Hola hi- Wow qué estilo, te pareces a mí en mi época rebelde - Se sorprendió él Lynn padre, para luego darle unos codazos en el hombro a su hijo y guiñar con complicidad

\- ¡Aaay!, ¡mi hijito que bien que te ves! - Decía Rita con emoción

\- Gracias a los dos. Ya me voy, no nos esperen - Decía Lincoln yéndose

\- ¿Nos? - Preguntó con intriga el Padre

\- Si, voy a ver la banda de Luna - Aclaró el peliblanco

\- Pásenla bien y recuerda cuidar a tu hermana de cualquier imbécil - Le dijo su madre

\- Sí mamá, yo cuido de ella - Dijo mientras se golpeó el pecho con su puño, haciendo ver lo serio que se tomaba esas palabras. - Ahora si me dejan, me voy, adiós - Dijo ahora si retirándose...

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de nuestro hijo Lynn - Le dijo Rita un poco sentimental a su marido

\- Yo también cariño - Dijo Lynn tomando la mano de su esposa para luego darle un cariñoso beso en los labios

Ahí estaba Lincoln esperando a su querida hermana fuera de su casa, apoyado en la columna del porche.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio a Luna saliendo de la casa y yendo a su dirección mientras lo veía detenidamente y él a ella.

Luna llevaba puestas sus botas moradas, una falda de cuadros negros con líneas moradas y una camiseta morada manga larga y una chaqueta de jean negro. Además, llevaba su guitarra en su estuche colgada en el hombro.

\- Te ves como que vas a rockear, aunque te dije que, sin presiones, lo hiciste igual. No estoy molesta, es más, me encanta que te vestirías así por mi - Dijo en forma de cumplido Luna con una gran sonrisa

\- Tu también te ves muy bien Luna y gracias por el cumplido - Le devolvió la sonrisa Lincoln. - ¿Vamos bella dama? -

\- Por supuesto - Contestó muy contenta Luna...

Empezaron a caminar en dirección al bar en el que Luna tocaba.

La banda de Luna estaba compuesta por ella, Sam, Tabby y Chunk. Cosa la cual Lincoln sabía de antemano.

\- Ahora que me doy cuenta combinamos - Decía para entretenerse un poco él y a su hermana

\- Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta - Decía Luna soltando una risilla

\- Oye, ¿no quieres que lleve tu guitarra? - Dijo Lincoln ofreciéndole caballerosamente ayuda a su hermana

Lincoln todavía se preguntaba porque el estuche era el de una guitarra acústica.

\- Que amable. ¿Como decir que no a esa oferta? - Dijo la rockera dando su guitarra al peliblanco

\- De nada señorita Loud - Decía haciéndose el gracioso mientras agarraba su guitarra

Intentaron aguantarse la risa, fracasando en el intento. La pasaban muy bien en uno con el otro, si uno los viera en ese momento pensaría que son pareja.

Estaban tan metidos en su conversación que llegaron muy rápido al bar.

Al entrar Luna le dijo a su hermano que se sentara en la barra y que la esperara mientras preparaba todo para tocar.

Haciendo caso omiso a su hermana Lincoln se fue a sentar a la barra.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que empezaran a tocar algunas bandas, más que nada canciones tranquilas.

Lincoln había llevado dinero, pero como era menor todavía no podía pedir nada con alcohol, así que se pidió algún que otro refresco y tenía cerca un cuenco pequeño con maní.

\- Hola Lindo - Dijo una voz de mujer

Al darse la vuelta vio como era aquella mujer. Una veinteañera, era un poco alta gracias a sus tacones de punta, cabello rubio liso, con un vestido ajustado en la parte superior pero suelto en parte inferior, este le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, la parte superior era negra y la inferior roja. Este resaltaba todas sus cualidades físicas, además estaba un poco maquillada. Tenía rasgos faciales muy bonitos, unos muy bellos ojos azules.

Era una belleza en todo su esplendor, pero Lincoln no se fijaba solo en la apariencia, además creía haberla visto en algún lado.

\- Hola - Respondió cortésmente. - Si quiere puede sentarse al lado mío, claro, si no le molesta - Dijo muy caballeroso

\- Gracias - Dijo la mujer. - Es muy raro encontrar muchachos como tu hoy en día y deja de tratarme de usted, no hace falta. Por cierto, soy Carol, Carol Pingrey - Dijo Carol

Lincoln ahora sabía de donde se le hacía parecida.

\- Gracias por el cumplido, soy Lincoln, Lincoln Loud. Qué bueno volver a vernos Carol - Dijo Lincoln contento

\- ¿Lincoln?, no te había reconocido, que buena sorpresa - Dijo muy contenta Carol, el chico tan lindo y galante que había intentado seducir era Lincoln. - ¿Nos puede traer 2 cervezas para nosotros por favor? - Le pregunto al hombre de la barra.

\- Enseguida - Respondió el hombre de la barra

\- Carol - Susurro Lincoln. - Tengo 17, no puedo tomar alcohol todavía - Dijo un poco preocupado Lincoln

Él ya había tomado alcohol y ya se había emborrachado, pero no quería meter en asuntos legales al bar donde tocaba su hermana.

\- No importa, una cerveza no hace daño - Dijo despreocupada

\- Bueno voy a confiar en ti - Dijo ya sin darle importancia

Así, Lincoln y Carol empezaron a tomar y charlar por un rato. Hasta que en un momento escucho la voz de su hermana.

\- Hola a todos, para los que no me conozcan soy Luna y vine a tocar un poco de buena música - Decía Luna con un micrófono en la mano y estando sentada en una silla arriba del escenario, y con su guitarra acústica colgada en su hombro

Lincoln saludo a su hermana y ella empezó a tocar.

Cuando el sonido de su guitarra empezó a inundar el bar, todos se callaron y pusieron atención a Luna.

Su melodiosa voz combinada con el suave sonido de las cuerdas de la guitarra siendo rasgadas al son de una lenta balada.

_This town don't feel mine_  
_I'm fast to get away, far_  
_I dressed you in her clothes_  
_Now drive me far away, away, away_

_It feels good to know you're mine_  
_Now drive me far away, away, away_  
_Far away I don't care where_  
_Just far away I don't care where_  
_Just far away I don't care where, just far away_  
_And I don't care_

_Far away and I don't care where_  
_Just far away and I don't care where_  
_Just far away and I don't care where_  
_Just far away I don't care_  
_Far away and I don't care where_  
_Just far away and I don't care where_  
_Just far away I don't care_  
_Just far away _  
_Just far away, I don't care where_  
_Just far away and I don't care where_  
_Just far away and I don't care where_  
_Just far away, away_  
_Said, far away I don't care where, far away_  
_I don't care just where, just far away_  
_I don't care just where, far away_

Era una canción llena de sentimientos y emociones que hicieron que llegara al corazón de Lincoln.

Y así siguió con otras 2 canciones tan calmadas y emocionales como la primera.

Al terminar de tocar todos aplaudieron, ella los agradeció y se fue del escenario.

\- Que bien que toca Luna, no sabía que iba a tocar unas canciones tan hermosas - Pensó en voz alta Lincoln

Este último se había llevado una sorpresa.

\- ¿La conoces? - Pregunto Carol

\- Si, es mi hermana - Le respondió Lincoln con una mirada compasiva y calmada

Siguieron hablando hasta que sorpresivamente Luna se sentó al lado de su hermano.

\- Hola bro, ¿Que tal estuve? - Pregunto Luna

\- Estuviste Espectacular, me encanto todo en general - respondía Lincoln contento

\- Gracias - Agradeció Luna para luego darse cuenta de que había alguien al lado del albino. - ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó con interés la rockera

\- Soy Carol, mucho gusto. Por cierto, yo también opino que tocaste muy bien - Dijo Carol

\- El gusto es mío - Saludó Luna

Y otra vez siguieron charlando y tomando unas cuantas cervezas más, claramente sin llegar al punto de la ebriedad.

\- Carol, ¿Porque estas vestida como si tuvieras que ir una fiesta? - pregunto intrigada Luna

\- Porque luego de esto tengo una fiesta - Respondió. - ¿Y saben algo?, están invitados -

\- ¿Enserio?, muchas gracias Carol - Dijo Luna muy sorprendida

\- Yo por mi parte no me opongo, ¿A qué hora es? - Dijo el peliblanco

\- Ahora mismo - Dijo Carol

Tan pronto como termino su frase pagó todo y agarro de los brazos a Luna y Lincoln.

Los llevó hasta su automóvil y los tiró en los asientos traseros. Arrancó el auto y en cuestión de 2 minutos llegaron.

Lincoln y Luna tuvieron que viajar uno sobre otro debido a que Carol los había tirado a su suerte en los asientos.

Al frenar se podía escuchar música fuerte y percibir el olor a alcohol.

\- ¿Que tal el viaje? - Pregunto a forma de broma

\- Genial - Comentó Luna irónicamente

\- Y muy cómodo, sobre todo - Decía también Lincoln Irónicamente

\- Dejen de quejarse y entren a la casa -

\- Ok - Dijo Lincoln entrando a la casa

Mientras tanto Carol le dijo algo a Luna cuando Lincoln entró a la casa.

\- Hoy no lo voy a dejar dormir - Dijo pícaramente Carol

\- Ni lo pienses - Dijo Luna dándole una mirada severa

\- Awww, la hermana Mayor se preocupa por su Linky, ya verás cómo lo va ser mío - Dijo Carol entrando a la casa

\- Ya lo veremos - Pensó en voz alta Luna

Ya dentro de la casa podemos ver como esta estaba llena de alcohol y jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas. Algunos besándose, otros vomitando; pero lo importante es que un peliblanco sin ganas de aburrirse estando sobrio.

Justo llego Carol con una botella de vodka sabor sandía.

\- ¿Que pasa Lindura?, ¿Ya estas aburrido? - Dijo Carol con una mirada seductora y un tono de voz un poco subido de tono

\- _Lindura _-Pensó Lincoln. - _Seguro va intentar hacer algún movimiento, pero no me importaría tener sexo con ella. Además, desde que me separe de mi pareja no tengo relaciones con alguna mujer - _Pensaba Lincoln evaluando su actual situación

\- Para nada Carol, solo estoy viendo el panorama. Contigo ahora no estoy tan aburrido - Respondió Lincoln en forma de halago

\- Gracias precioso. Toma lo traje para nosotros - Dijo la rubia mientras le entregaba el vodka de sandía

\- Gracias a ti linda - Dijo Lincoln con mientras se le acercaba a Carol

Agarró el vodka y le dio dos tragos. Que rico sabia ese dulce vodka, era su sabor favorito de vodka

El ardor que dejaba el vodka al final de cada trago dulce con la música de fondo, Carol, el olor a alcohol del ambiente y la situación, eran en combinación una sensación de diversión y excitación muy querida para el albino y a la cual este ya estaba acostumbrado.

Luego le devolvió la botella a Carol y esta tomó de él.

Estuvieron un par de minutos hablando cosas sin importancia hasta que...

\- Lincoln, ¿Sabes qué?, quiero intentar algo divertido - Le dijo Carol estando en un leve estado de ebriedad al peliblanco

\- Hazlo entonces - Dijo Lincoln divertido

Luna estaba viendo cada movimiento de Carol cuidadosamente. Se había percatado de que esta estaba cada vez más cerca de Lincoln, y además estaba en un grado de ebriedad no muy leve, muy al contrario de Lincoln, que estaba bastante más sobrio.

Al estar viendo tan detenidamente estuvo rechazando tipos bastantes veces. Una de las veces que un tipo la invitó a bailar y esta lo rechazó, sin esperarlo Carol se abalanzó hacia Lincoln y lo empezó a besar muy apasionadamente.

\- Buena idea - Dijo Lincoln bastante más divertido y sonriente

\- Gracias - Dijo Carol acercándose de nuevo

De un momento para el otro Luna estaba al lado de Lincoln con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vete - Le dijo muy enojada Luna a Carol

\- No me voy nada - Dijo Carol también enojada

\- Bueno Lincoln y yo nos retiramos - Dijo Luna arrebatándole el vodka a Carol y llevando a Lincoln a un sillón para dos que estaba bastante alejado

\- Esa estúpida me las va a pagar - Juró rabiosa Carol

Lincoln en ningún momento se opuso a las acciones Luna.

Se sentaron en el sillón y Lincoln agarró el vodka y empezó a tomar.

\- Oye Lincoln, pásame un poco de eso - Le dijo Luna enfadada

\- No te enojes, solo fue un beso - Dijo Lincoln pasándole el vodka

\- Es que no le veo muy buenas intenciones - Dijo preocupada mientras tomaba del vodka. - Ahh, que buena mierda -

\- Si tú lo dices no me meteré con ella, debe ser por algo que me lo dices - Le dijo a Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Gracias por hacerle caso a esta tonta bro - Le devolvió la sonrisa

\- De nada - Dijo el peliblanco riendo por lo sobreprotectora y celosa que podía ser su hermana favorita

Un idiota se acercó furtivamente a ellos.

\- Hola linda, ¿no quieres salir de aquí y hacer algo más divertido? - Preguntó un hombre de más o menos veinticuatro años

\- Es la cuarta vez que te digo que no, ¿Eres idiota o sordo? - Dijo Luna de manera agresiva

\- Óyeme bien estúpida, nadie se digna a insultarme y salir ilesa, así que escucha lo siguiente; o vienes conmigo o te obligo a venir conmigo - Dijo furioso para después agarrarla del brazo

\- Suéltala imbécil - Dijo Lincoln dirigiéndole una mirada fría

\- Tu no te metas debilucho ¿o acaso quieres pelear? - Dijo con desprecio

\- Si, vamos ahora - Respondió con un grado muy grande enojo en sus palabras

Se pusieron los dos en pose de pelea y todos los espectadores hicieron una ronda y grababan con sus celulares la paliza que iba a recibir el albino.

Lincoln restándole importancia a todo, se quitó la chaqueta dejando expuesto en el proceso sus bien torneados brazos y hombros (gracias a la ayuda que este le daba a Lynn con sus entrenamientos y deportes).

Solo se escucharon 3 sonidos de golpe seco.

Y un último golpe como de alguien cayendo inconsciente al duro y frío suelo.

Estos fueron un combo de tres golpes directos a la cara del contrincante de Lincoln, más específicamente fueron un golpe con su mano izquierda a la sien, un derechazo a la mandíbula y una patada directo a su nariz. El último sonido fue el del imbécil cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

Lincoln sin importarle mucho agarró a Luna y la llevó a una habitación en el primer piso.

A Luna le encanto que la defendiera que se la llevara a una habitación alejada del ruido.

Se sentaron en la cama y empezaron a tomar otra vez, hasta que se acabó el vodka.

Ya en un estado avanzado de ebriedad Luna le habló a su hermano.

\- Linky - Ella muy pocas veces le decía así a su hermano. - No sé si te lo dije, pero ahora que te veo eres muy lindo, eres tan lindo que hasta me dan ganas de besarte, además fuiste muy valiente al romperle la nariz a ese tarado - Dijo Luna

\- ¿Y por qué no nos besamos? - Dio la idea Lincoln mientras la distancia entre ambos disminuye...

Si, se estaban besando.

Eran sensaciones indescriptibles para ambos. Los suaves y carnosos labios de Luna eran el más rico manjar para Lincoln. Su respiración agitada, el delicado tacto de sus dedos sobre su pecho, en su totalidad era muy bello aquel memorable momento.

Para Luna su hermano era precioso y lo celaba demasiado. El la consentía mucho y ella a veces se aprovechaba, pero hoy no fue uno de esos días, él la estaba besando con la mayor pasión posible. Sus labios, que cada tanto mordisqueaba un poco sensualmente, su bello rostro, esas pecas en sus mejillas, su pelo un poco alborotado por culpa de sus inquietas manos, todo de él le encantaba.

Luego de varios minutos besándose él le sacó la chaqueta a Luna. Estaban con la cara roja y respiraban a un ritmo agitado.

Siguieron en el apasionado beso tabú del cual ellos no querían terminar jamás.

Todavía besándose Luna empujó a Lincoln para acostarlo en la cama.

Recostados y con sus cuerpos lo más cerca posible se daban caricias en todo el cuerpo.

Se sacaron las zapatillas y las medias para sentir más comodidad.

Eran adictivos el uno para el otro, sus roces, el calor que emitían debido a la excitación, la cama tan suave, sus bocas se exploraban con su lengua una a la otra hasta el más recóndito lugar.

Cuando todo estaba en un punto de excitación muy elevado, parecían querer más. Se miraban con ojos deseosos, hasta hambrientos y sin poder soportar la presión que tenía por culpa de sus hormonas, le quitó la camiseta a Lincoln.

Se quedó embelesada con el cuerpo de su hermano.

Tenía el abdomen un poco marcado y el pecho bien formado.

Pero ese cuerpo tan perfecto tenía algo que le causaba asco a la rockera.

Lincoln tenía una ya vieja cicatriz horizontal y no muy perceptible a la altura de las costillas.

cuando vio como Luna había parado, se incorporó y la agarró de la barbilla para plantarle un casto beso en los labios. Uno más cariñoso y romántico.

Al sentir esos suaves y levemente salados labios pegarse los suyos su mente se alejó de todos los recuerdos que tenía de aquella lejana época.

Entonces Lincoln procedió a quitarle también su camiseta.

Le encantaba el cuerpo de su hermana, podría no ser muy alta y tener pecas en varias partes del cuerpo. Pero por eso es que le encantaba, a él le parecía perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Luna tenía unos pechos de tamaño un poco más grandes comparada con Luan, era copa "D".

El sostén que llevaba puesto era uno color morado claro con unos detalles circulares en la parte superior.

Pecas su encontraban dispersas sobre sus pechos. Esto la hacía ver más sensual de lo que ya era con su figura bien marcada y su trasero firme.

Lincoln no podía estar más excitado.

Procedió a lamerle el cuello e ir bajando lentamente. En su tersa piel iba dejando un camino de saliva por donde su lengua recorría.

Luna ya estaba ansiosa por tacto de la húmeda lengua de su hermano contoneándose en su pecho.

El peliblanco procedió a quitarle el sostén a su hermana.

Los bellos pechos de su hermana eran la mejor obra de arte que había visto. Sus pezones de un color rosado rojizo un poco fuerte.

Estos estaban duros debido a la excitación que recorría el cuerpo de Luna.

Y así Lincoln procedió a meterse uno a la boca. Lo succionaba con fuerza y a veces le daba suaves mordiscos juguetones.

El otro pecho de luna estaba siendo masajeado por la mano del albino y le daba leves pellizcos en el pezón.

Sin poder resistirse a las acciones de su hermano, comenzó a gemir en voz baja.

Estuvieron un rato en esta posición hasta que Lincoln bajo más allá de los pechos de su hermana. Bajo hasta llegar a su falda, y sin sacarla, le bajo los pantys.

Estrechaba la distancia entre su boca y la intimidad de su hermana, a la vez que apreciaba cada detalle de esta.

Ahí estaba él, dándole sexo oral a la rockera.

Anteriormente Lincoln ya había perdido la virginidad y tuvo varias parejas en las cuales hacían el amor. Actualmente estaba sin pareja, pero no por eso dejó de tener sexo (claramente).

Su lengua lamia su clítoris y la metía dentro de ella.

Para Luna, lo que sentía en ese momento era algo mágico. Corrientes de electricidad descendían desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los pies y una presión creciente en su vientre hacía que gimiera más fuerte aún.

Lentos pasaban los minutos mientras ella, extasiada por los movimientos que hacía Lincoln en su vagina, padecía de un placer inmenso.

\- Hmm, Linky, estoy a punto de venirme - Decía con los ojos cristalinos

Al albino parecía no importarle lo que le dijo y siguió moviendo su lengua.

Luna estaba muy cerca de correrse.

Lincoln le metió dos dedos dentro de ella mientras seguía con su boca en el clítoris de la castaña.

Los movía, los retraía, los extraía, los rotaba y a esto Luna la estaba volviendo loca.

Aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos y escuchando a Luna gemir a un volumen muy alto, ya sin poder aguantar mucho más; esta lanzo un último gemido.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo en su totalidad, la presión de su vientre se esfumó para convertirse en vacío. Estiró sus pies a más no poder y sintió cómo su mente se ponía en blanco.

Unos segundos después recobró la consciencia.

Sus piernas a veces temblaban y todavía estaba un poco agitada.

descanso unos minutos hasta que su respiración se normalizó

\- Bueno, creo a que ahora te toca. ¿No? - Decía con una mirada picara

Luna agarro de a Lincoln y lo hizo sentarse al borde de la cama.

Le saco los pantalones y el bóxer que traía puesto.

Procedió a agarrar con sus manos el miembro duro y palpitante del peliblanco.

Con movimientos rítmicos que hacía con sus manos logró que Lincoln comenzara a gemir a voz baja.

Luego de estar un tiempo así; lamió la punta del miembro de Lincoln y paulatinamente fue bajando cada vez más.

Lincoln se sentía en el cielo. Ciertamente ya le habían dado sexo oral, pero Luna tenía algo que lo volvía loco.

Luna paró de darle sexo oral.

\- ¿Vamos por el evento principal? - Dijo luna mientras se acostaba en una pose seductora

\- Por supuesto - Respondió el albino con una voz sensual

Se paro de la cama y busco en su pantalón un preservativo.

Procedió a sacarlo del envoltorio y ponérselo.

Ya con el preservativo puesto se abalanzó sobre la castaña con cuidado de no ser muy brusco.

Vio para abajo unos segundos e introdujo su miembro en la vagina de su hermana.

Lo introdujo lentamente para no lastimarla. Pero en poco tiempo sus embestidas eran cada vez más salvajes.

\- No... HMM, sabía que eras tan bueno en el sexo, ahh - Intentaba decir Luna mientras gemidos salían de su boca

\- Yo tampoco lo sabía de ti - Decía Lincoln de manera agitada

Al estar en esa posición, Luna comenzó a succionar el cuello y clavícula de Lincoln, dejándole muy notorias marcas de chupones.

\- Ahora eres mío - Comentó Luna con cara de felicidad y satisfacción

Lincoln al ver que Luna se dejó de hacerle chupones, empezó él a hacerle lo mismo, pero arriba de sus pechos y uno cerca de la clavícula.

\- Ahora también eres mía - Le decía con una sonrisa seductora

Lincoln siguió en esa posición hasta que quiso cambiarla por una más atrevida.

Se separó de ella y se paró al lado de la cama.

Luna se preguntaba por qué paró. Desprevenidamente Lincoln la tomó de ambas piernas y la levantó en el aire.

Se acercó a la pared y Luna se apoyó sobre esta mientras cruzaba sus piernas por la cadera de Lincoln.

De un empujón metió su pene de nuevo.

El olor almizcle a sudor inundaba la habitación, sus cuerpos hechos uno mientras se demostraban su amor.

Sus mentes estaban nubladas y solo podían pensar en el éxtasis que sentía con cada roce, con cada gemido.

Luna estaba muy cerca de correrse y Lincoln también.

Aumentando extremadamente el ritmo de sus embestidas hizo que se acercara más a la rockera.

Agarró a su hermana por el pecho y la rotó para así quedar cara a cara.

\- HMm L-Luna, estoy a punto de venirme - Decía Lincoln con la mirada enfocada en los ojos marrones de su hermana

\- Yo también Linky - Decía esta también mirándolo a los ojos

Sellaron sus labios y acabaron al mismo tiempo con un gemido estrepitoso

Pasados unos segundos Lincoln dejó a Luna en la cama y este se tiró a su lado.

Se quitó el preservativo y lo hizo un nudo para luego levantarse y tirarlo a un bote de basura cercano.

Se volvió a acostar al lado de luna.

Se vieron a los ojos por una última vez y se quedaron dormidos mientras Lincoln abrazaba a su hermana por la espalda.

Era la 1:39 am y una alarma sonaba en algún lugar de la habitación.

Sin entender mucho Lincoln se despertó.

La cabeza le dolía y la alarma era muy molesta para sus oídos.

Reconoció el sonido. ¡Era su ringtone!

Se levantó y buscó su celular en el bolsillo delantero derecho de su pantalón.

Se puso su bóxer y atendió la llamada sin ver quién era.

\- ¿Hola?, ¿Quién es? - Decía con una voz ronca

\- LINCOLN ¿DONDE ESTÁN?, SE SUPONE QUE DEBÍAN ESTAR EN CASA ANTES DE LAS 12 - Dijo Luan muy preocupada y enojada

\- ¡CÁLLATE, ALGUNOS INTENTAMOS DORMIR! - Gritó Lola de fondo

\- No lo sé, pero ahora vamos para allí - Decía Lincoln mientras se masajeaba la sien para intentar aliviar su dolor de cabeza

\- ¿Acaso sabes lo que me costó inventarme una excusa para mama que suene convincente? - Decía la comediante con un claro enojo

\- Perdón, luego te lo compensaré, pero déjame llamar un taxi - Dijo Lincoln para que lo dejara en paz

\- Esta bien, Mañana nos van a decir por qué no vinieron a la hora correcta y si mamá nota que nos mienten... ya sabes lo que pasara con ella - Decía Luan severamente

\- Gulp. Si, ya lo sé... Nos vemos - Decía Lincoln mientras recordaba cómo se ponía su madre cuando notaba que alguien le mentía

Pobre de su padre cuando le quería dar alguna sorpresa, pensaba Lincoln.

\- Bien, nos vemos - Se despidió Luan para luego cortar la llamada

Lincoln resopló y se empezó a vestir.

Mientras se vestía vio su ubicación y pidió un Uber. Como era la una y media de la madrugada llegaría uno a las 2.

Al buscar su camiseta vio que arriba de esta estaba la camiseta de Luna.

\- _¿Que hace la camiseta de Luna aquí? - _Pensaba Lincoln intentando recordar cuando la vio por última vez

La recogió y la dejo a los pies de la cama.

Se terminó de vestir y cuando estaba por agarrar la camiseta de Luna para llevarla vio que algo se movía en la cama.

Apuntó con la Luz de la pantalla del celular a las paredes.

Divisó un interruptor y lo apretó...

Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y su mente se aclaró por completo.

Tuvo sexo con su propia hermana...

Se quedó atónito observando a Luna.

Su mano izquierda comenzó a temblar levemente y sus dedos también.

Era un tic que tenía cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado por algo.

Cada vez temblaba más, hasta que se dio cuenta de esto y se forzó a parar de temblar con su mano derecha.

Inhalo y exhalo repetidas veces hasta que logró calmarse.

\- _Bien, repasemos. Me besé con mi hermana y tuve sexo con ella. No es momento de ponerse a pensar en mis sentimientos, es momento de actuar lo más racionalmente posible - _Pensaba fríamente el albino

Se acercó a Luna hasta estar a su lado y la intento despertar con su voz.

\- Hey, ¡Hey! Luna despierta... ¡Mick Swagger está aquí! - Grito Lincoln

\- ¿DONDE? - Pregunto Luna mientras se levantaba buscando con la mirada a su ídolo

\- Hola Luna. Primero: Mick Swagger no está aquí, segundo: Vístete, y tercero: Cuando termines de vestirte vamos a hablar muy seriamente. -Dijo Lincoln mirándola directamente a los ojos

Luna hizo lo que le había dicho y al terminar de vestirse le pregunto a Lincoln

\- ¿De qué tenemos que hablar? - Pregunto Luna un poco nerviosa

\- De esto - Dijo Lincoln mostrándole una marca muy notable en su cuello

Luna recordó todo y se sonrojó.

\- No sé de qué te avergüenzas, por lo menos los tuyos no se ven - Comentó el peliblanco

\- No sé qué decir, estaba muy borracha y no sabía lo que hacía y tú te veías tan encantador, y, y... No lo sé - Dijo Luna cabizbaja

\- Luna - Dijo Lincoln para poner una mano en la mejilla de su hermana. - No me mientas, solo di lo que tienes que decir - Al decir esto Luna lo miró a los ojos y Lincoln le dio una sonrisa comprensiva

\- Me gustas Linky. Desde ya hace 2 años me empezaste a gustar y yo ya había enterrado esos sentimientos... o eso creía - Dijo con los ojos llorosos. - Y entre el alcohol, como golpeaste a ese tipo y todo lo bien que cambiaste estos años, hizo que el sentimiento resurja y no pude aguantar más - Decía al borde del llanto mientras le temblaba la mandíbula

\- Es... em... Mucho para procesar, pero te comprendo, es algo que podía pasar - Le dijo Lincoln intentando reconfortarla

\- ¿Te gusto Linky?... como el gustar de pareja, no el de hermanos - Decía la rockera con un tono suplicante

Lincoln se quedó pensando que sus sentimientos por una vez en mucho tiempo.

\- No lo sé Luna, eres muy linda, eres mi hermana favorita y además te quiero demasiado. Es mucho para mi cabeza y... y... ¿Y sabes qué?, me gustas. No hace falta planteárselo mucho. Nos amamos, nos llevamos bien, y además disfrutamos de los besos y hacer el amor. ¿Se necesita algo más para saber que nos amamos? - Dijo Lincoln mientras sonreía por lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser a veces

Luna estaba sin palabras.

\- Pe- Pero, ¿No pensaste en la sociedad, las leyes... la familia? - Decía desesperada

\- No pienso mucho al tomar decisiones, lo que sí pienso es que quiero seas mi novia. Se que puede sonar egoísta, pero toda mi vida hasta ahora me dedique a ser una buena persona y ayudar a todo aquel que me necesite. Desde el "incidente" no pensé en mi bienestar y lo que yo quería nunca más. Y ahora creo que me puedo dar el gusto de salir contigo. ¿No lo crees? - Soltó Lincoln más serio que antes

Para Luna todo lo que dijo Lincoln le cayó como una bomba.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que hacía Lincoln por todos, ni lo que pensaba él de eso.

\- Si, creo que lo mereces más que nadie. Pero ¿Podrías cumplir el capricho que tengo de que seas mi pareja? - Pregunto Luna muy contenta

\- Dalo por un hecho - Respondió también contento para darle un cariñoso beso en los labios

Estuvieron un par de segundos dándose su primer beso como pareja "oficial".

\- Por cierto, son casi las 2 am y le debemos un favor a Luan - Dijo Lincoln con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

\- Uhh, mamá nos va a matar - Dijo preocupada

\- Si y casi se me olvida; Pedí un Uber y en menos de un minuto va a estar en la puerta - Dijo mientras agarraba a Luna de la mano y salía de la habitación

Bajaron las escaleras y sorpresivamente la fiesta seguía.

Sin darle mucha importancia se fueron y esperaron su Uber.

El Uber llegó en muy poco tiempo. Entraron a este en los dos a los asientos traseros

Saludaron al conductor y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

La charla fue bastante animada, aunque hablaban muy bajo para que no les duela más la cabeza.

Sin avisar se comenzaron a besar y soltar risas muy bajas. Se los notaba felices por ser pareja.

Llegaron a su destino y antes de bajar Lincoln le pagó al conductor.

Se despidieron y fueron rumbo a la puerta de entrada.

Sin hacer mucho ruido abrieron la puerta principal.

Encendieron las luces y su madre estaba sentada en una silla mirándolos fijamente.

Su cara ya daba a entender que esto no iba a acabar muy bien.

\- Hola mamá - Dijeron al unísono

\- Hola - Dijo con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Por qué estas despierta a esta hora? - Preguntó Luna con cierto miedo

\- Tu hermana Luan me despertó con sus gritos de "dónde están" - Dijo con enojo. - ¿Se puede saber porque llegaron tan tarde? - Dijo mientras los analizaba con la mirada

\- Estuvimos en una fiesta - Dijo Lincoln con total sinceridad

Lincoln sabía muy bien que mentir no servía de nada en contra de su madre. Si te llegaba a descubrir mintiendo, las consecuencias serán severas y uno no tiene chance de arreglarlo después que te descubre.

\- Hmm - Miro fijamente a Lincoln. - Te creo. Pero se llega a repetir y no saldrán hasta dentro de 3 meses. ¿Entendido? - Decía ya más calmada

\- Si - Dijeron al unísono

\- Si ¿Qué? - Preguntó levantando una ceja

\- Sí, señora - Dijeron poniéndose rectos

\- Ya se pueden ir. Buenas noches - Dijo Rita Mientras se levantaba para ir a su cuarto

\- Buenas noches mamá - Dijeron para ir cada uno a su habitación...


End file.
